The Little Penny 2: Return to the Sea (TheFoxPrince11 Style) (Remake)
TheFoxPrince11's Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" Cast *Penny (Bolt) as Ariel *Jared (The Spiderwick Chronicles) as Prince Eric *Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) or Ryan (The Wild) as Young Flounder *The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) as Sebastian *Blu (Rio) as Scuttle *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as King Triton (Tigress portrayed King Triton) NOT EDIT THIS PLEASE *Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) as Attina *Ruffnut (How To Train Your Dragon) as Andrina *Talia (Justin and the Knights of Valour) as Aquata *Heather (Dragons: Riders of Berk) as Arista *Audrey (The Lorax; 2012) as Alana *Merida (Brave) as Adella *Animals of Vally of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) as Mermaids *Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Rhino Guards (Kung Fu Panda) as MerGuards *Simon (The Spiderwick Chronicles) as Grimsby *Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Max *Frieda (Happily N'Ever After) as Morgana *Squint (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Cloak *Gupta (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Dagger *Lidong (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Undertow *Rattlesnake (Rango), Ned The Elephant (Timon and Pumbaa), Nigel (Rio) and Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Various Undertow's Transformation *Louis (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Tip *Sid (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Dash *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Adult Flounder *Violet (The Incredibles) as The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress "Just her cloths, not her supersuit. Okay? Good." *Snotty-Boy (Barnyard) as The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit *Wilbur (Meet The Robinsons) as The Skinny Boy in Green Suit *Lewis (Meet The Robinsons) as The Handsome Boy Movies/TV Shows *Bolt/Bolt The Video Game *The Spiderwick Chronicles/The Spiderwick Chronicles The Video Game *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda: Holiday Special *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Kung Fu Panda 3 *How To Train Your Dragon *The Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon *Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Dragons: Defenders of Berk *Justin and the Knights of Valour *The Lorax; 2012 *Brave *Alpha and Omega *Coraline/Coraline The Video Game (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 Clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 Clash Ck.wav *3 clash good *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Penny will be wearing Tess's red and white striped bikini from What A Way To Make A Living, including May Maple's blue swimcap and goggles from Pokemon, and will be wearing her green clothing and white shoes. *Jared, will be wearing blue and white striped trunks and will be wearing a red shirt, green trousers with brace, and brown boots. *Scarlett Overkill with two arms, having grown two other arms, will carrying four lightsabers, such as one being blue, two being red, and one being green, because these four lightsabers will have the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Jared will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Penny will also pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will also have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *When they defeat Scarlett Overkill, Jared and Penny get married. *The Lorax will pick up a yellow saber staff, that will have the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Blu will pick up two lightsabers, such as one being light blue and the other being green, because those two lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs